Rückkehr einer Legende
by Ashura-chan
Summary: Es geht um Ash und Misty wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt müßt ihr die Geschichte schon lesen
1. Default Chapter

Dieses gilt für alle Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Pokemon gehört nicht mir  
sondern Nintendo Game Freak und anderen reichen Leuten. Also bitte verklackt  
mich nicht, das würde euch eh nichts bringen da ich arm wie 'ne Kirchenmaus  
bin. Ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur für eine kurze Zeit.  
  
@~~~~^-^ Viel Spaß beim lesen wünscht eure Ashura-chan ^-^~~~~@  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Die Rückkehr einer Legende   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Alter der Charaktere:  
  
Gary (17)  
Rocko (21)  
Misty (18)  
Dilia Ketchum (38)  
Professor Eich (67)  
  
Der Schatten (??)  
  
  
  
  
Prolog:  
  
  
  
Traum City  
  
Misty, Rocko und Gary standen mit ihren Pokemon vor dem Pokemon Turm in Traum   
City. Sie hatten gehört das Team Rocket hier eine geheime Basis aufgemacht hat  
und diese als Zentrum für Pokemon Trainer ausgiebt. Doch in Wahrheit war das nur  
eine Ausrede um ihre Experimente an Pokemon zu tarnen.  
  
Sie alle hatten sich vor vier Jahren zu einer Gruppe zusammen geschlossen um gegen   
Team Rocket zu kämpfen. Doch bis jetzt hatten sie nur dafür hinter Schloß und Riegel  
mit der Hilfe von Professor Eich trainiert.  
  
Misty schluckte noch einmal stark, dies war es ihre erste Mission. Sie sah zu den   
beiden Jungs 'rüber. Diese waren genauso aufgeregt wie sie. Das konnte man ihnen   
nicht gleich ansehen, aber der Weg wie Rocko an seinen Fingernägeln knabberte und der   
Weg wie Gary an seiner Glückskette zerte war es nicht schwer zu sagen das die beiden   
genauso nervos und aufgeregt waren wie sie.  
  
Die drei sahen sich an nickten noch einmal und machten sich fertig das Gebäude zu störmen.  
Doch so weit kam es nicht. Da eine riesige Explosion das Gebäude vor ihnen in Fetzten   
riss. Sie konnten sehen wie die Team Rocket Agenten Fluchtartig das Gebäude verliesen   
Einige liefen Rückwärts und schossen mit ihren Maschinnengewehren auf das nun in Flammen  
stehende Gebäude zurück.   
  
Misty, Rocko und Gary sahen sich verwundert an. Sie waren sich nicht sicher was genau   
passiert war, aber die Team Rocket Agenten schienen in irgendeinem Stadium von Panik zu  
sein. Sie alle starten wie verwundert auf das Gebäude als auch die letzten nun Fluchtartig  
davon liefen.  
  
Misty rief ihr Entoron zurück in seinen Pokeball. Die beiden anderen folgtem ihrem Beispiel.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie nun auf einen der Verwundeten Team Rocket Agenten zu. Sie brauchten keine   
Psychischen Kräfte zu haben um zu wissen was der jeweils andere wollte. Sie alle wollten wissen  
was sich dadrin abgespielt hatte und wer genau das tun konnte.  
  
Doch noch bevor sie irgendetwas tun konnten sahen sie die Siluette eines Mannes die von den   
Flammen und dem Rauch umhült wurde auf sie zugehen. Ihnen blieb der Atem stehen. Misty konnte   
erkennen das er einen Motoradanzug und eine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille trug. Er war in etwa so   
groß wie Rocko und Gary wenn nicht auch ein Stück größer. Er schien sehr gut trainiert zu sein.  
In seiner Hand hielt er eine 45'er Pistolle und in seinem Gesicht ein zufriedenes Lächeln.  
  
Er ging auf sie zu und erst als er fast an ihnen vorbei war bemerkte Gary den Gürtel mit  
acht Pokebällen und zwei Leder Kästchen. Die Pokebälle waren auch scharz wie die Nacht  
genauso wie seine Harre ein tiefes raben Schwarz waren. Er blieb kurz vor ihnen stehen   
und sah sie an.  
  
Rocko hatte das Gefühl das ihm gleich das Blut in den Adern gefrieren würden als der Fremde sie   
alle nacheinander musterte. Dann lächelte er und nickte ihnen zu, ging dann aber schließlich doch  
weiter.  
  
"Wer um alles in der Welt war das" fragte Misty.  
  
"Das war der Schatten, der größte Feind von Team Rockte und ein verdammt guter Pokemon Meister"   
antwortete ihr einer der nun dazu gekommenen Officer Rockies. Misty zuckte zusammen und biss sich   
vor Schreck auf die Zunge. Da sich nicht erwartet hatte das ihr jemand eine Antwort geben könnte.  
  
"Wer ist dieser Schatten, Officer Rocki" fragte Gary der sich ebenfalls von dem Schock erholt hatte.  
  
"Das weiß niemand, aber er ist Team Rockets größter Feind er hat in den letzten drei Jahren einen   
erheblichen Schaden bei Team Rocket verursacht. Aber weder sie noch wir wissen wer er ist. Er   
trägt immer seine Sonnenbrille also kann auch keiner sagen wie er ohne sie aussieht. Seit vorsichtig  
keiner weiß ob er nich auch für uns eine Gefahr darstellt" mit diesen letzten Worten verabschiedete   
sich Officer Rocky von unseren Freunden.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt......  
  
  
  
A/N Und wie hat euch der Prolog zu meiner Geschichte gefallen. Bitte teilt mir eure Meinung mit ob   
ich diese Geschichte weiter fortsetzen soll oder nicht. Also bis dann im nächsten Kapitel eure Ashura-chan.  
Bitte schickt mir eine e-mail unter ashurastehr@web.de und schickt mir Vorschläge und Kritiken für  
meine Geschichten.  
  
  
^-^Ashura-chan  
  
  
  



	2. Kapitel 1

Dieses gilt für alle Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Pokemon gehört nicht mir  
sondern Nintendo Game Freak und anderen reichen Leuten. Also bitte verklackt  
mich nicht, das würde euch eh nichts bringen da ich arm wie 'ne Kirchenmaus  
bin. Ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur für eine kurze Zeit.  
  
@~~~~^-^ Viel Spaß beim lesen wünscht eure Ashura-chan ^-^~~~~@  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Die Rückkehr einer Legende   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Alter der Charaktere:  
  
Gary (17)  
Rocko (21)  
Misty (18)  
Dilia Ketchum (38)  
Professor Eich (67)  
  
Der Schatten (??)  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1:  
  
  
  
Musik City  
  
  
Der Schatten stieg von seinem Motorad und zog sich seinen Helm aus. Er schüttelte den Kopf  
und blickte sich um, um sich zu versichern das niemand ihm gefolgt ist. Als er niemanden  
sah zog er einen Pokeball von seinem Gürtel und warf ihn. Heraus kam ein kleines gelbes   
Elektro-Pokemon auch als Pikachu bekannt. Es sah sich um und fing an sich dabei zu strecken.  
  
"Na Pikachu wie geht's" fragte der Schatten sein Pokemon. Das Pikachu sah zu ihm auf als es  
seine Stimme hörte und lies ein Mausiges Grinsen von sich. Es schüttelte sich noch einmal   
und sprang ihm dann auf die Schulter.  
  
"Pika Pikapi"(Gut, danke ASH) antwortete ihm die kleine Maus.  
"Pika ka pich pika pikapi"(wie lief die Aktion, Ash) wollte die kleine Maus wissen.  
  
"Nicht schlecht Pikachu, aber wir sollten in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein" sagte Ash während   
er seine Sonnenbrille aufsetzte. Und nun ging er auf die Bar zum bärtigen Rossana zu.  
Pikachu machte es sich auf seiner Schulter gemütlich. Als er in die Bar eintratt herrschte  
für einen kurzen Moment eine totenstille im Saal. Der Barkeeper reusperte sich und darauf-  
hin setzte sich das Treiben im Saal wieder fort.  
  
"Hey Ash, hier sind wir" rief eine junge rothaarige Frau von einem der hinteren Tische und  
winkte ihn und Pikachu herüber. Ein Mann mit hell violettem Haar saß zusammen mit der Frau  
und einem katzenartiges Pokemon, auch als Mauzie bekannt am Tisch. Die beiden lächelten ihn  
an und nickten eine kurze Begrüßung. Ash machte seinen Weg durch das wirre Treiben der   
anderen Gäste und plummste in einen der freien Stühle am Tisch.  
  
"Und wie lief es. War mit den Waffen alles in Ordnung" fragte die junge Frau. Ash sah sie   
an und fing an zu lachen. Die beiden fremden sahen sich an und verstanden nicht was so   
komisch war. Selbst Pikachu sah Ash an als wäre er verrückt geworden. Dieser schüttelte nur   
seinen Kopf als Antwort auf ihre fragenden Blicke. Sein Lachen verstummde in ein leises   
Kichern. Ash wischte sich die Tränen von seinem Lachanfall aus den Augen und sah sich jetzt  
nochmal in der Runde um.  
  
"Mit den Waffen war wie immer alles in Ordnung, Jessie. Aber ich fürchte wir werden in   
Zukunft ein paar Probleme bekommen" warf Ash nach einer Weile in die Runde.  
  
"Wie meinst du das Ash" fragte James der auf einmal kein gutes Gefühl in der Magengegend   
hatte. Ihm war fast das Blut in den Adern gefroren als er Ash's Ankündigung hörte. Auch   
Mauzie sah ihn mit einem neugierigen Blick an der zu sagen schien na los spuck schon aus,   
ich will auch wissen was hier los ist. Die drei ex- Team Rocket Agenten waren sehr   
überrascht als Ash nun schon wieder anfing zu lächeln.  
  
"Nun ja, wie es aussieht hat Professor Eich beschlossen seine eigene kleine Gruppe von   
Helden zu gründen. Misty, Rocko und Gary waren zusammen mit ihren Pokemon am Tatort und  
es sah nicht so aus als wären sie nur zufällig dort gewesen. Sie wissen nicht was mit  
Leuten passiert die sich mit Team Rocket anlegen. Aber sie waren für einen Kampf ausge-   
rüstet. Wir müßen aufpassen damit sie nicht mit uns reingezogen werden" erklärte Ash seinen  
neuen Partnern und Freunden. Diese sahen jedoch mittlerweile sehr blas aus. Jessie schluckte  
und James fing an nervös an seinen Fingernägeln zu knabbern.  
  
"Pika chu chi pi Pika Pikapi" (Was wirst du tun wenn sie das Geheimnis herrausfinden, Ash)  
wollte Pikachu von ihm wissen. Er sah besorgt in seine Richtung und erwartete die Antwort   
seines Meisters. Ash zuckte den Schultern. Er sah in die besorgten Gesichter aller   
Anwesenden.  
  
"Wir werden uns nur einmischen wenn sie in Gefahr sind. Ansonsten halten wir uns aus ihren  
Angelegenheiten raus. Ich weiß nicht was der Professor geplant hat aber wir werden unseren   
Plan und die Stategie nicht wegen ihnen ändern" sagte Ash mit einem leichten grinnsen.  
"Und wir werden sie nicht töten wenn sie herausfinden das ich noch lebe, denn ich glaube   
nicht das sie sofort damit zur Presse und anderen Leuten gehen werden" fügte er mit einem  
leichten nicken in Pikachu's Richtung hinzu. Die kleine Maus atmete erleichtert auf und  
rutschte ihn ihrem Sitz an der Lehne runter bis sie quer über dem Sitz der Stuhles lag.  
  
"Nun dann last uns nun den nächsten Schritt in unserem Plan besprechen" fügte Mauzie nach  
einer hinzu und die fünf vertieften sich in ein Gespräch.  
  
  
  
  
Alabastia  
  
  
Professor Eichs Laboratorium   
  
  
"Ihr sagt also das dieser Mann ganz alleine den Stützpunkt von Team Rocket vernichtet und  
alle Agenten von Team Rocket besiegt hat" wiederholte Professor Eich was ihm die drei  
gerade über den Vorfall in Traum City berichtet hatten. Er sah mit besorgten Augen aus dem  
Fenster und massierte sich die Schläfen.  
  
"Wißt ihr ob er auch für uns eine Gefahr werden könnte" fragte er die total verwirrten   
Trainer die alle mit einer Tasse Tee an seinem Küchentisch saßen. Sie alle schüttelten  
den Kopf und sahen weiter stumm in die Blasen ihres Tees.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht das dieser 'Schatten' eine Gefahr für uns dastellt" warf Rocko in die   
Runde.  
  
"Ja, das glaube ich auch nicht. Schließlich hat Officer Rocky ja selbst gesagt das er Team  
Rockets größter Feind ist. Auch wenn niemand weiß wer er ist. Wir haben das selbe Ziel.   
Wir wollen das die Schreckensherrschaft von Team Rocket beendet wird" sagte Misty als sie   
von ihrer Tasse aufsah. Sie sah sich um sah das alle ihr Einverständnis nickten.  
  
"Nun dann laßt uns jetzt über die weiteren Schritte unterhalten" sagte der Professor.  
Sie alle verliesen das Zimmer und fingen an über ihre eigenen Pläne zu beraten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortzetung folgt.....  
  
A/N Und wie hat euch das erste Kapitel zu meiner Geschichte gefallen. Bitte teilt mir eure Meinung   
mit. Also bis dann im nächsten Kapitel eure Ashura-chan.  
Bitte schickt mir eine e-mail unter ashurastehr@web.de und schickt mir Vorschläge und Kritiken für  
meine Geschichten.  
  
  
^-^Ashura-chan ^-^  
  
  
  



	3. kapitel 2

Dieses gilt für alle Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Pokemon gehört nicht mir  
sondern Nintendo Game Freak und anderen reichen Leuten. Also bitte verklackt  
mich nicht, das würde euch eh nichts bringen da ich arm wie 'ne Kirchenmaus  
bin. Ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur für eine kurze Zeit.  
  
@~~~~^-^ Viel Spaß beim lesen wünscht eure Ashura-chan ^-^~~~~@  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Die Rückkehr einer Legende   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Alter der Charaktere:  
  
Gary (17)  
Rocko (21)  
Misty (18)  
Dilia Ketchum (38)  
Professor Eich (67)  
  
Ash Ketchum aka der Schatten (17 1/2) [aber psst das bleibt noch unter uns ja?^-~]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2:  
  
  
Dark City  
  
Hauptquartier von Team Rocket  
  
  
"Was soll das heißen, tut uns leid sir unsere Basis in Traum City wurde vernichtet" schrie  
Giovannie der Boss von Team Rocket Cassidie und Butch an. Diese beiden waren für die Basis  
in Musik City verantwortlich.  
  
"Aber Boss es war nicht unsere Schuld" warf Cassidie ein. Durch nach einem Blick der ein   
Arbock hätte vor Neid blau anlaufen lassen klappte sie ihren Mund wieder zu und versuchte  
dem bösen Blick ihres Bosses zu entgehen. Es war sehr gefährlich sich dem Boss entgegenzu-  
stellen so lange er in dieser Laune war.  
  
"Nun wenn ihr Inkompetenten Stümper nicht daran Schuld seid, wer war es dann" fragte Giovannie  
die beiden Agenten. Er sag sie an und forderte eine Erklärung. Selbst sein Snobilikat hatte  
in Zeiten wie dieser nicht den Mut ihm nahe zu kommen.  
  
"Es war dieser Schatten Typ" stotterte Cassidie. Sie war so blas wie ein Bettlacken. Butch war  
auch nicht viel besser dran.  
  
"Der schon wieder. Ich will das ihr dieses Problem endlich aus der Welt schafft. Mit alles   
Mitteln wenn nötig. Habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt" fragte Giovannie seine beiden   
verängstigten Agenten.  
  
"Natürlich Boss" antworteten ihm beide gleichzeitig. Sie drehten sich um und verließen das   
Büro ihres Bosses.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alabastia  
  
Labor von Professor Eich  
  
  
Misty, Rocko und Gary hatten gerade ihr gemeinsames Frühstück beendet und machten sich ab-  
reise fertig. Da einer von Professor Eiche Informanten die Information von einem großen Poke-  
mon Experiment in Saffronia City gestern Abend überbracht hatte. Die drei wollten keine Zeit  
mehr verstreichen lassen und Team Rocket das Handwerk legen.  
  
"Seid ihr drei fertig" fragte der Professor als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, das im Moment als   
Komandozentrale diente. Er sah sich um und stellte mit Freude fest das sie dieses Mal mit   
besser ausgerüstet waren und auch ihre Nervosität abgelegt hatten die sie kurz vor ihrer   
ersten Mission noch alle hatten.  
  
"Ja, wir sind fertig und machen uns jetzt auf den Weg, Großvatter" antwortete Gary ihm als er  
seinen Rucksack anzog. Die beiden anderen warteten schon an der Tür auf ihn. Sie alle sahen  
sich noch einmal um, um zu sehen das sie auch nichts vergessen hatten. Als sie alle sicher   
waren das sie alles hatten machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Saffronia City. Gary fuhr sie   
mit seiner Korvette zum Flughafen in Vertania City.  
  
"Was meint ihr ob wir diesem Schatten wieder über denn Weg laufen werden" fragte Misty als   
sie nach einer Stunde alle zusammen im Flugzeug saßen. Sie sah in die Augen ihrer Team   
Mitglieder und erkannte das die beiden über genau das selbe wie sie nachgedacht hatten.  
Zuerst antwortete ihr keiner aber sie alle dachten wieder über ihre Begegnung mit dem   
Schatten nach. Und über das was Officer Rocky ihnen über ihn erzählt hatte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ob er da sein wird oder nicht, aber wenn dann sollten wir auf jeden Fall ver-  
suchen herauszufinden wer er ist. Vielleicht schließt er sich uns ja sogar an. Wir haben ja  
schließlich das gleiche Ziel oder" sagte Rocko dann nach einer Fünfminütigen Pause die sie  
alle beunruhigte.  
  
"Aber wer sagt uns das dieser Typ nicht einfach jemand ist der Team Rocket zu fall bringen   
will um es dann selber zu übernehmen" gab Gary zu bedenken.   
  
"Ich finde wir sollten warten bis irgentetwas passiert bevor wir etwas in diesem Zusammenhang  
unternehmen" sagte Rocko und sie alle stimmten ihm zu. Für den Rest des Fluges gab es eine   
totenstille zwischen den Dreien als sie einfach nur den Flug gennossen.  
  
  
  
  
Saffronia City   
  
Hotel zum süßen Lapras  
  
  
Ash stand am Fenster seines Hotelzimmers und sah auf die hecktischen Straßen Saffronia Cities  
hinab. Pikachu saß wie immer auf seiner Schulter aber er im Gegensatz zu Ash sah sich die   
Hektik in ihrem sonst so ruhigen Zimmer an. Jessie und James waren gerade dabei alles für   
die nächste Aktion die heute Abend laufen sollte vorzubereiten. Jessie überprüfte gerade   
Ash's feuer- und schussfesten Schutzanzug der sehr stark an einen Motoradanzug erinnerte.  
James saß auf dem Bett und säuberte die Waffen und lud sie danach. Er stellte auch sicher das  
Ash ein paar neue und volle Magazine für seine 45'er Pistolen bereit stehen hatte.  
  
"Bis du dir sicher das du die Aktion heute Abend durchziehen willst" fragte Mauzie der gerade  
mit Ash Pokemon durch die Tür rein kam. Das kleine Katzen Pokemon hatte sich mit Ash und   
Pikachu angefreundet und war besorgt darum das ihnen etwas geschehen würde. Deshalb hatte es   
Ashs Pokemon noch mal zum Pokemon Center gebracht um auch sicher zu stellen das sie alle fit  
und kampfbereit waren.  
  
"Ja, wir haben auch gar keine andere Wahl mehr da sich gerade ein paar Idioten eingemischt  
haben" seufzte Ash als er sich endlich vom Fenster wegdrehte und sich dem Treiben in seinem  
Zimmer zuwandte. Alle Aktivität in Zimmer hatte abrupt gestoppt und sie alle sahen ihn mit   
fragenden Blicken an.   
  
"Was meinst du damit Ash" fragte Mauzie der damit die Gedanken aller im Raum anwesenden aussprach.  
  
"Pika pi ka pi pi kachu pichu pikapi" (Du meinst doch nicht etwa Misty oder, Ash) wollte Pikachu  
von ihm wissen. Er sah seinen Trainer an und konnte seine Antwort schon erahnen.  
  
"Doch ich meine Misty und die anderen. Die drei sind gerade in das Hotel gegenüber eingezogen und  
sie hatten alle ihre Pokemon bei sich und noch andere Gegenstände bei denen ich schätze das es  
irgendwelche Waffen sind" antwortet Ash den vier und seufzte erneut.  
  
"Also los machen wir das wir bis Sonnenuntergang fertig sind" sagte James und alle machten sich   
wieder an die Arbeit. Ash jedoch setzt sich in den Sessel in der Ecke des Raumes und schloß die   
Augen für einen Moment. Er sah erschrocken auf als Pikachu ihm in den Schoß sprang. Er sah auf  
sein erstes Pokemon hinunter und fing an ihn zwischen den Ohren zu kraulen.  
  
"Pika ka chu chu pi pi ka pi pikapi" (Mach dir keine Sorgen es wird schon alles gut gehen, Ash)  
versuchte Pikachu seinen Trainer und Freund aufzuheitern. Dieser lächelte nur und schreichelte   
ihn weiter. Er und Pikachu wußten genau das das nicht das war was ihm Sorgen machte und so erging  
es auch Jessie und James. Sie alle machten sich Sorgen um die anderen. Den keiner konnte sagen was  
heute oder in Zukunft passieren wird.  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Also ich bringe es schnell hinter mich (holt tief Luft) POKEMON GEHÖRT NICHT MIR!!! Sondern allen   
anderen wie Nintendo und Game Freak usw. Ich leihe mir die Figuren und Charaktere nur.  
  
Und wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen. Tut mir Leid das ich erst so spät upgedatet habe aber   
ich hatte etwas Streß hier zu Hause und in der Schule.   
  
Und ganz besonderen Dank möchte ich an diese Stelle an Lierre und Ashley geben die bis jetzt die   
einzigen sind die mir ihre Meinung gegeben haben. Also vielen Dank und schreibt mir weiterhin   
eure Meinungen. Ich habe mich riesig darüber gefreut. Ach und Ashley ich werde einen zweiten Teil  
zu Endlich ein Pokemon Meister schreiben weiß nur noch nicht wann ^-^;;; wenn du noch irgendwelche   
Ideen oder Vorschläge hast teil sie mir doch bitte mit.   
  
ashurastehr@web.de  
  
Also bis dann im dritten Kapitel eure  
  
^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^   
  
  
  
  



	4. kapitel 3

Dieses gilt für alle Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Pokemon gehört nicht mir  
sondern Nintendo Game Freak und anderen reichen Leuten. Also bitte verklackt  
mich nicht, das würde euch eh nichts bringen da ich arm wie 'ne Kirchenmaus  
bin. Ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur für eine kurze Zeit.  
  
@~~~~^-^ Viel Spaß beim lesen wünscht eure Ashura-chan ^-^~~~~@  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Die Rückkehr einer Legende   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Alter der Charaktere:  
  
Gary (17)  
Rocko (21)  
Misty (18)  
Dilia Ketchum (38)  
Professor Eich (67)  
  
Ash Ketchum aka der Schatten (17 1/2) [aber psst das bleibt noch unter uns ja?^-~]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3:  
  
  
Saffronia City  
  
Pokemon Hauptquartier von Team Rocket (Mitternacht)  
  
  
  
"Und bist du bereit Bisaflor" fragte Ash sein riesiges Pflanzen Pokemon. Bisaflor nickte um ihm  
Bescheid zu geben das sie bereit ist. Die beiden standen auf dem Dach des HQ und Ash machte sich   
bereit um sich von Bisaflor in das Gebäude durch das Belüftungssystem Senken zu lassen. Der   
Einstieg zum Belüftungssystem war im neunten Stock und Ash hatte keine Lust mit Tauboos hinauf   
zu fliegen um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Also hat er sich von seinem Glurak auf das Dach des  
Gebäudes fliegen lassen. Pikachu und alle seine anderen Pokemon waren in ihren Pokebällen und  
warteten darauf das er sie herausrief wenn er ihre Hilfe brauchte.  
  
"Also los" sagte Ash als er sich von Bisaflor mit Hilfe ihrer Ranken an der steilen Wand des   
Gebäudes nach unten bewegte. Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht den Gebäudeplan zu  
studieren. Nach einer Weile blieb ihm nur die eine Möglichkeit. Der Luftschacht. Er setzte sich  
halbwegs runter seine Sonnenbrille auf. Doch in es war keine gewöhnliche Sonnenbrille. Sie hatte  
eingebaute Mikrochips die ihm eine perfekte Nachtsicht und eine Möglichkeit zum heranzoomen von  
mindestens 8 Km auf die Nasenspitze eines Raupys in tief schwarzer Nacht. Sein Anzug war nicht   
gerade leicht aber er hielt hohen und tiefen Temperaturschwankungen stand und er war zu seinem   
Vorteil auch noch Kugelsicher.  
  
"Alles klar Bisaflor. Ich bin da" rief er zu seinem Pokemon auf dem Dach hinauf. Er hing nun   
genau vor dem Gitter das sich vor dem Schacht wie eine Schloßmauer auftürmte. Er wußte genau   
warum er diesen Weg gewählt hatte. Ein gezielter Tritt und das Gitter wurde nach innen geschleudert  
und machte den Weg für seinen Einstieg frei. Er griff nach dem Rand des Schachtes und zog sich   
hinein. Langsam aber sicher machte er sich auf den Weg zur Zentrale des Gebäudes. Wo er die Käfige  
der Pokemon öffnen und danach den Sprengstoff installieren wird.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hinterhof des HQ's   
  
  
"Also los die Tür ist offen und wir haben den Alarm nicht ausgelöst" sagte Gary zu seinen beiden  
Kameraden als er vor ihnen durch die Hintertür das Gebäude betrat. Misty und Rocko waren ihm   
dicht auf den Fersen.   
  
"Wer hat dich eigentlich zum Führer gewählt" grummelte Misty als Gary schon wieder einen Befehl   
nach dem anderen ihn ihre Richtung warf. Sie alle waren sich einig gewesen das jeder in diesem   
Team gleichgestellt war. Auch Professor Eich war der Ansicht das dies die beste Lösung sein da   
keiner von ihnen Befehle von dem anderen bekommen wollte.  
  
"Keiner aber das ist Gary doch egal" stimmte ihr Rocko zu.   
  
"Hey ich bin schließlich der Enkelsohn von Professor Eich ihr solltet mir gegenüber mehr Respekt   
zeigen" kam die genervte aber auch gleichzeitig amüsierte Antwort. Danach herrschte wieder Ruhe in  
der Gruppe und sie bahnten sich weiter den Weg ins Innere des Gebäudes.  
  
+++  
Doch keiner bemerkte das sie durch ein paar Bewegungsmelder gelaufen waren und die Männer in der   
Komandozentrale waren bereits auf ihrem Weg um die Eindringlinge fertig zu machen. Wedernoch   
sahen sie die Kameras die jedem ihrer Schritte folgten.  
+++  
  
  
"Hey Boss da ist jemand in Sektor 7b eingedrungen" meldete einer der Wachmänner des Team Rocket   
Verstecks. Er saß vor einem großen Bildschirm und einer PC- Anlage. Er hatte gerade die Bilder von  
der Kamera aus Sektor 5- 10 geprüft. Und hatte dabei gesehen das der Alarm ausgelöst ist und ein   
paar Eindringlinge in Sektor 7b waren.  
  
"Alles klar ihr kommt alle mit. Wir werden uns diesen Schatten schnappen und ihn Auslöschen" sagte   
Butch während er sich auf dem Weg nach draußen am Munitionsschrank ein Maschinengewehr holte.   
Alle anderen Agenten die in der Zentrale saßen folgten seinem Beispiel, bewaffneten sich und machten  
sich auf den Weg.  
  
  
  
"Armer Butch. Ich fürchte ich muß ihn enttäuschen. Ich bin leider nicht so dumm mich schnappen zu   
lassen. Aber ich habe schon so eine Ahnung wer so dumm sein könnte" seufzte Ash als er sich durch   
den Luftschacht in die Komandozentrale herabließ. Keiner war mehr da.  
  
"Tztztz Wie dumm keiner mehr da der mich stoppen könnte. Wie langweilig. Aber ich habe so eine  
Vorahnung das mein Tag mit der jetzigen Minute nur noch schwieriger geworden ist" sagte Ash.  
Er studierte die Tastatur eine Weile und öffnete dann die Käfige der gefangenen Pokemon und machte  
auch gleichzeitig alle Türen auf, damit die armen Dinger auch auf jeden Fall hier raus kommen.  
  
"Hey Pikachu" rief er als er Pikachu's Pokeball warf.  
  
"Pi Pika pi pika ka ka chu pi ka pikachu" (Hallo Ash. Ist alles bereit für die Aktion) fragte das   
kleine Elektro- Pokemon nachdem es aus seinem Ball befreit war und sich ein kurzes Bild seiner   
Umgebung gemacht hatte.  
  
"Ja, Pikachu. Alles ist bereit. Ich habe die Sprengsätze wie immer angebracht und du kannst dich   
auf den Weg machen die Pokemon nach draußen und in die Freiheit zu bringen. Und ich werde mich um  
Misty, Gary und Rocko kümmern, die drei haben es fertig gebracht sich fangen zu lassen" sagte Ash.  
  
Die beiden trennten ihre Wege an der Tür der Zentrale. Ash nahm den Korridor der nach rechts führte  
und Pikachu verschwand im linken Korridor der auch gleichzeitig nach unten führte.  
  
  
Auf halben Weg betätigte Ash die Fernzündung zu seinen Sprengsätzen. Und ein riesige Explosion er-  
schütterte das 13 stöckige Hochhaus.  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Misty, Gary und Rocko hatten einige Schwierigkeiten sich während der Erschütterung auf den Beinen zu  
halten. Doch selbst nachdem die Erschütterung zu Ende war blieben alle Anwesenden im Raum wie   
angewurzelt stehen. Plötzlich gingen die Feuermelder an und das Sicherheitssystem bat alle im   
Gebäude dieses sofort zu räumen.  
  
Team Rocket zog sich sofort zurück doch Butch blieb und hielt seine Waffe weiterhin auf die Gefangenen.  
Keiner traute sich auch nur einen Schritt zu tun. Doch sie alle hatten Panik. Denn die Flammen des   
Feuers waren schon bis zu ihnen durchgedrungen. Der Rauch brannte ihnen in den Augen, auch Butch war  
nicht Immun dagegen doch er wollte einfach nicht aufgeben.  
  
  
"Ich weiß genau das ihr mit dem Schatten unter einer Decke steckt. Und selbst wenn ich ihn heute nicht  
erwischt habe kann ich wenigstens seine kleinen pathetischen Gehilfen ausschalten" lachte Butch obwohl  
er gleich danach anfing zu husten. Er mußte sich am Türrahmen stützen um nicht zu fallen.  
  
"Aber glauben sie uns doch wir haben nichts mit diesem Schatten zu tun. Wir wissen ja nicht einmal wer  
er ist" bettelte Misty mit ihm. Doch all ihr einreden schien keinen Effekt auf ihn zu haben und   
mittlerweile waren sich alle drei sicher das sie jetzt und heute sterben mußten. Wie damals ihr bester  
Freund der von Team Rocket Agenten niedergeschossen wurde bevor er sich auch nur wehren konnte.  
  
"Auch wenn das die Wahrheit ist, werde ich das große Vergnügen haben ein paar kleine Ratten die sich   
gegen das glorreiche Team Rocket stellen wollen von der Bildfläche zu entfernen" lachte Butch nun   
wieder, aber das Gelächter brach abrupt ab als er den Lauf einer Pistole an seine rechte Schläfe  
gepreßt bekam.  
  
"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Butchilein" flüsterte eine Stimme neben seinem Ohr. Butch erkannte die  
Stimme sofort und er wurde blas.  
  
"Du bist also doch hier Schatten ich hatte soetwas schon geahnt" sagte Butch und die anderen drei sahen  
ihn an als wäre er verrückt und hatte angefangen mit sich selbst zu sprechen.  
  
Butch machte auf einmal seinen Weg in den Raum und ließ auf dem Weg sein Maschinengewehr fallen das er   
daraufhin weiter in den Raum kickte. Als er weiter in den Raum trat konnten die anderen sehen das die   
Person zu der er gesprochen hatte tatsächlich der Schatten war. Dieser trat hinter Butch ins Licht und  
machte seinen Weg zu ihnen herüber.  
  
"Wir vier werden jetzt gehen und ich empfehle dir das selbe zu tun Butch denn dieses Gebäude wir nicht   
mehr lange stehen" sagte der Schatten als er die drei erreichte und einen Pokeball von seinem Gürtel  
entfernte und ihn vor sich auf den Boden warf. Heraus kam ein Simsala das sie daraufhin alle telepertierte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.....  
  
A/N Hoffe euch da draußen gefällt die Geschichte noch und ich würde mich echt freuen wenn ihr mir eure   
Meinung mitteilt. Ich weiß es ist noch nicht viel von der Romance zu sehen aber das kommt schon noch.  
Bitte ich weiß ihr seit da draußen, also bitte schreibt mir. Denn ich weiß nicht ob euch die Geschichte   
gefällt und ob ich überhaupt weiterschreiben soll. Also Bitte gebt mir eure Meinungen und Vorschläge was ihr  
gerne in der Geschichte noch sehen wollt.  
  
Bis dann eure  
  
^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. kapitel 4

Dieses gilt für alle Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Pokemon gehört nicht mir  
sondern Nintendo Game Freak und anderen reichen Leuten. Also bitte verklackt  
mich nicht, das würde euch eh nichts bringen da ich arm wie 'ne Kirchenmaus  
bin. Ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur für eine kurze Zeit.  
  
@~~~~^-^ Viel Spaß beim lesen wünscht eure Ashura-chan ^-^~~~~@  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Die Rückkehr einer Legende   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Alter der Charaktere:  
  
Gary (17)  
Rocko (21)  
Misty (18)  
Dilia Ketchum (38)  
Professor Eich (67)  
  
Ash Ketchum aka der Schatten (17 1/2) [aber psst das bleibt noch unter uns ja?^-~]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3:  
  
  
Saffronia City  
  
Pokemon Hauptquartier von Team Rocket (Mitternacht)  
  
  
  
"Und bist du bereit Bisaflor" fragte Ash sein riesiges Pflanzen Pokemon. Bisaflor nickte um ihm  
Bescheid zu geben das sie bereit ist. Die beiden standen auf dem Dach des HQ und Ash machte sich   
bereit um sich von Bisaflor in das Gebäude durch das Belüftungssystem Senken zu lassen. Der   
Einstieg zum Belüftungssystem war im neunten Stock und Ash hatte keine Lust mit Tauboos hinauf   
zu fliegen um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Also hat er sich von seinem Glurak auf das Dach des  
Gebäudes fliegen lassen. Pikachu und alle seine anderen Pokemon waren in ihren Pokebällen und  
warteten darauf das er sie herausrief wenn er ihre Hilfe brauchte.  
  
"Also los" sagte Ash als er sich von Bisaflor mit Hilfe ihrer Ranken an der steilen Wand des   
Gebäudes nach unten bewegte. Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht den Gebäudeplan zu  
studieren. Nach einer Weile blieb ihm nur die eine Möglichkeit. Der Luftschacht. Er setzte sich  
halbwegs runter seine Sonnenbrille auf. Doch in es war keine gewöhnliche Sonnenbrille. Sie hatte  
eingebaute Mikrochips die ihm eine perfekte Nachtsicht und eine Möglichkeit zum heranzoomen von  
mindestens 8 Km auf die Nasenspitze eines Raupys in tief schwarzer Nacht. Sein Anzug war nicht   
gerade leicht aber er hielt hohen und tiefen Temperaturschwankungen stand und er war zu seinem   
Vorteil auch noch Kugelsicher.  
  
"Alles klar Bisaflor. Ich bin da" rief er zu seinem Pokemon auf dem Dach hinauf. Er hing nun   
genau vor dem Gitter das sich vor dem Schacht wie eine Schloßmauer auftürmte. Er wußte genau   
warum er diesen Weg gewählt hatte. Ein gezielter Tritt und das Gitter wurde nach innen geschleudert  
und machte den Weg für seinen Einstieg frei. Er griff nach dem Rand des Schachtes und zog sich   
hinein. Langsam aber sicher machte er sich auf den Weg zur Zentrale des Gebäudes. Wo er die Käfige  
der Pokemon öffnen und danach den Sprengstoff installieren wird.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hinterhof des HQ's   
  
  
"Also los die Tür ist offen und wir haben den Alarm nicht ausgelöst" sagte Gary zu seinen beiden  
Kameraden als er vor ihnen durch die Hintertür das Gebäude betrat. Misty und Rocko waren ihm   
dicht auf den Fersen.   
  
"Wer hat dich eigentlich zum Führer gewählt" grummelte Misty als Gary schon wieder einen Befehl   
nach dem anderen ihn ihre Richtung warf. Sie alle waren sich einig gewesen das jeder in diesem   
Team gleichgestellt war. Auch Professor Eich war der Ansicht das dies die beste Lösung sein da   
keiner von ihnen Befehle von dem anderen bekommen wollte.  
  
"Keiner aber das ist Gary doch egal" stimmte ihr Rocko zu.   
  
"Hey ich bin schließlich der Enkelsohn von Professor Eich ihr solltet mir gegenüber mehr Respekt   
zeigen" kam die genervte aber auch gleichzeitig amüsierte Antwort. Danach herrschte wieder Ruhe in  
der Gruppe und sie bahnten sich weiter den Weg ins Innere des Gebäudes.  
  
+++  
Doch keiner bemerkte das sie durch ein paar Bewegungsmelder gelaufen waren und die Männer in der   
Komandozentrale waren bereits auf ihrem Weg um die Eindringlinge fertig zu machen. Wedernoch   
sahen sie die Kameras die jedem ihrer Schritte folgten.  
+++  
  
  
"Hey Boss da ist jemand in Sektor 7b eingedrungen" meldete einer der Wachmänner des Team Rocket   
Verstecks. Er saß vor einem großen Bildschirm und einer PC- Anlage. Er hatte gerade die Bilder von  
der Kamera aus Sektor 5- 10 geprüft. Und hatte dabei gesehen das der Alarm ausgelöst ist und ein   
paar Eindringlinge in Sektor 7b waren.  
  
"Alles klar ihr kommt alle mit. Wir werden uns diesen Schatten schnappen und ihn Auslöschen" sagte   
Butch während er sich auf dem Weg nach draußen am Munitionsschrank ein Maschinengewehr holte.   
Alle anderen Agenten die in der Zentrale saßen folgten seinem Beispiel, bewaffneten sich und machten  
sich auf den Weg.  
  
  
  
"Armer Butch. Ich fürchte ich muß ihn enttäuschen. Ich bin leider nicht so dumm mich schnappen zu   
lassen. Aber ich habe schon so eine Ahnung wer so dumm sein könnte" seufzte Ash als er sich durch   
den Luftschacht in die Komandozentrale herabließ. Keiner war mehr da.  
  
"Tztztz Wie dumm keiner mehr da der mich stoppen könnte. Wie langweilig. Aber ich habe so eine  
Vorahnung das mein Tag mit der jetzigen Minute nur noch schwieriger geworden ist" sagte Ash.  
Er studierte die Tastatur eine Weile und öffnete dann die Käfige der gefangenen Pokemon und machte  
auch gleichzeitig alle Türen auf, damit die armen Dinger auch auf jeden Fall hier raus kommen.  
  
"Hey Pikachu" rief er als er Pikachu's Pokeball warf.  
  
"Pi Pika pi pika ka ka chu pi ka pikachu" (Hallo Ash. Ist alles bereit für die Aktion) fragte das   
kleine Elektro- Pokemon nachdem es aus seinem Ball befreit war und sich ein kurzes Bild seiner   
Umgebung gemacht hatte.  
  
"Ja, Pikachu. Alles ist bereit. Ich habe die Sprengsätze wie immer angebracht und du kannst dich   
auf den Weg machen die Pokemon nach draußen und in die Freiheit zu bringen. Und ich werde mich um  
Misty, Gary und Rocko kümmern, die drei haben es fertig gebracht sich fangen zu lassen" sagte Ash.  
  
Die beiden trennten ihre Wege an der Tür der Zentrale. Ash nahm den Korridor der nach rechts führte  
und Pikachu verschwand im linken Korridor der auch gleichzeitig nach unten führte.  
  
  
Auf halben Weg betätigte Ash die Fernzündung zu seinen Sprengsätzen. Und ein riesige Explosion er-  
schütterte das 13 stöckige Hochhaus.  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Misty, Gary und Rocko hatten einige Schwierigkeiten sich während der Erschütterung auf den Beinen zu  
halten. Doch selbst nachdem die Erschütterung zu Ende war blieben alle Anwesenden im Raum wie   
angewurzelt stehen. Plötzlich gingen die Feuermelder an und das Sicherheitssystem bat alle im   
Gebäude dieses sofort zu räumen.  
  
Team Rocket zog sich sofort zurück doch Butch blieb und hielt seine Waffe weiterhin auf die Gefangenen.  
Keiner traute sich auch nur einen Schritt zu tun. Doch sie alle hatten Panik. Denn die Flammen des   
Feuers waren schon bis zu ihnen durchgedrungen. Der Rauch brannte ihnen in den Augen, auch Butch war  
nicht Immun dagegen doch er wollte einfach nicht aufgeben.  
  
  
"Ich weiß genau das ihr mit dem Schatten unter einer Decke steckt. Und selbst wenn ich ihn heute nicht  
erwischt habe kann ich wenigstens seine kleinen pathetischen Gehilfen ausschalten" lachte Butch obwohl  
er gleich danach anfing zu husten. Er mußte sich am Türrahmen stützen um nicht zu fallen.  
  
"Aber glauben sie uns doch wir haben nichts mit diesem Schatten zu tun. Wir wissen ja nicht einmal wer  
er ist" bettelte Misty mit ihm. Doch all ihr einreden schien keinen Effekt auf ihn zu haben und   
mittlerweile waren sich alle drei sicher das sie jetzt und heute sterben mußten. Wie damals ihr bester  
Freund der von Team Rocket Agenten niedergeschossen wurde bevor er sich auch nur wehren konnte.  
  
"Auch wenn das die Wahrheit ist, werde ich das große Vergnügen haben ein paar kleine Ratten die sich   
gegen das glorreiche Team Rocket stellen wollen von der Bildfläche zu entfernen" lachte Butch nun   
wieder, aber das Gelächter brach abrupt ab als er den Lauf einer Pistole an seine rechte Schläfe  
gepreßt bekam.  
  
"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Butchilein" flüsterte eine Stimme neben seinem Ohr. Butch erkannte die  
Stimme sofort und er wurde blas.  
  
"Du bist also doch hier Schatten ich hatte soetwas schon geahnt" sagte Butch und die anderen drei sahen  
ihn an als wäre er verrückt und hatte angefangen mit sich selbst zu sprechen.  
  
Butch machte auf einmal seinen Weg in den Raum und ließ auf dem Weg sein Maschinengewehr fallen das er   
daraufhin weiter in den Raum kickte. Als er weiter in den Raum trat konnten die anderen sehen das die   
Person zu der er gesprochen hatte tatsächlich der Schatten war. Dieser trat hinter Butch ins Licht und  
machte seinen Weg zu ihnen herüber.  
  
"Wir vier werden jetzt gehen und ich empfehle dir das selbe zu tun Butch denn dieses Gebäude wir nicht   
mehr lange stehen" sagte der Schatten als er die drei erreichte und einen Pokeball von seinem Gürtel  
entfernte und ihn vor sich auf den Boden warf. Heraus kam ein Simsala das sie daraufhin alle telepertierte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.....  
  
A/N Hoffe euch da draußen gefällt die Geschichte noch und ich würde mich echt freuen wenn ihr mir eure   
Meinung mitteilt. Ich weiß es ist noch nicht viel von der Romance zu sehen aber das kommt schon noch.  
Bitte ich weiß ihr seit da draußen, also bitte schreibt mir. Denn ich weiß nicht ob euch die Geschichte   
gefällt und ob ich überhaupt weiterschreiben soll. Also Bitte gebt mir eure Meinungen und Vorschläge was ihr  
gerne in der Geschichte noch sehen wollt.  
  
Bis dann eure  
  
^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^ 


	6. kapitel 5

Dieses gilt für alle Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Pokemon gehört nicht mir  
sondern Nintendo Game Freak und anderen reichen Leuten. Also bitte verklackt  
mich nicht, das würde euch eh nichts bringen da ich arm wie 'ne Kirchenmaus  
bin. Ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur für eine kurze Zeit.  
  
@~~~~^-^ Viel Spaß beim lesen wünscht eure Ashura-chan ^-^~~~~@  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Die Rückkehr einer Legende   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Alter der Charaktere:  
  
Gary (17)  
Rocko (21)  
Misty (18)  
Dilia Ketchum (38)  
Professor Eich (67)  
  
Ash Ketchum aka der Schatten (17 1/2) [aber psst das bleibt noch unter uns ja?^-~]  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 4:  
  
  
  
  
Azuria City  
  
Eine Villa am Stadtrand (Versteck des Schattens)  
  
  
  
Ein heller Lichtschein erschrag Jessie, James und die beiden Pokemon Mauzie und Pikachu.  
Als das Licht wieder verschwand standen vier Leute vor ihnen. Ash sah nicht sehr erfreut  
aus. Jessie und James blickten die anderen drei an und fragten sich ob sie das Geheimnis  
schon wissen. Aber nach dem Blick den Ash ihnen gab, bevor er das Zimmer verlies, war  
deutlich zu erkennen das sie es nicht wußten.  
  
"Jessie, James und Mauzie ihr werdet euch um ihre Pokemon und andere mögliche Verletzungen   
kümmern, Klar" sagte Ash vom Türrahmen aus. Mit einem letzten Blick auf seine Freunde die   
er schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hat verlies er das Zimmer entgültig.  
  
"Also los James du hast den Befehl gehört" sagte Jessie als sie auf die anderen zuging.   
  
"Ja, ja schon gut" murmelte James der gerade mal ein gutes Blatt beim Pokern hatte.  
  
"Oh nein ihr seid von Team Rocket. Ihr werdet unsere Pokemon nicht stehlen" schrien alle  
drei verängstigten Trainer zusammen.  
  
"Oh, nein wir sind nicht mehr in Team Rocket. Nicht mehr seid dem Tag an dem Giovannie Ash  
töten wollte. Wer glaubt ihr hat die Explosion verursacht" erklärten die drei Ex- Rockets.  
  
"Oh ja ihr habt doch Ash damals entführt und dann habt ihr ihn gefolltert und einfach kalt-  
blütig umgebracht. Das werdet ihr mir büsen" schrie Misty als sie auf die beiden los ging.  
Doch weit sollte sie nicht kommen. Den der Schatten ergriff ihre Hand mit der sie Jessie   
gerade schlagen wollte und zog sie von den anderen weg. Misty, Rocko und Gary waren alle   
nun sehr erstaunt. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihn rein kommen gehört oder gesehen.   
  
"Ganz ruhig Misty. Die Sache wird sich bald klehren. Und außerdem ist Professor Eich auf dem  
Weg hierher um euch abzuholen. Sobald er hier ist werde ich euch alles erklären" sagte er   
zu Misty und den beiden anderen Freunden.  
  
"Aber woher weißt du meinen Namen" wollte Misty wissen.  
  
"Ich weiß ihn einfach das muß dir fürs erste reichen" war die Antwort auf ihre Frage.  
  
  
  
Einige Zeit später  
  
  
"Professor Eich" schrien die drei Trainer als sie ihn durch die Tür kommen sahen.  
  
"Da seit ihr ja ich habe mir schon richtig Sorgen gemacht" sagte er mit einem Nicken in ihre  
Richtung.  
  
"Nun wenn ihr euch jetzt wieder beruhigt habt möchte ich euch gerne alles erklären" bemerkte  
der Schatten. Der diesem Wiedersehen aufmerksam zugesehen hatte.  
  
"Wer bist du" war die erste Frage die ihm von den drei Trainern gestellt wurde.  
  
"Das werdet ihr selbst herausfinden müssen, meine Identität ist ein Punkt den ich euch nicht offen-  
baren kann da es euch in sehr große Gefahr bringen kann" war die ruhige aber auch gleichzeitig   
amüsierte Antwort auch ihre Frage.  
  
"Ich werde Team Rocket ganz alleine besiegen, also kannst du mir ruhig sagen wer du bist" erklärte   
Gary, der sich ganz bewußt ein grinsen den anderen Mitgliedern seiner Gruppe gegenüber nicht ver-  
kneifen konnte.  
  
"Du könntest nicht einmal eine Tomate mit einem Messer besiegen" schrie der Schatten ihn an. Alle   
Anwesenden im Raum sahen ihn entgeistert an.  
  
"Ach ja und woher willst du das wissen, du Idiot" schrie Gary zurück.  
  
"Du hast dich und deine Team Mitglieder heute in große Gefahr gebracht, hast du denn schon jemals   
was von Bewegungsmeldern gehört was meinst du warum Butch ganz genau wußte wo im Gebäude ihr wart"  
fauchte Ash zurück.  
  
"Du wirst dich und deine Freunde nicht mehr in Gefahr bringen, nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann.   
War denn der Tod von Ash noch nicht genug für dich Gary" sagte Prof. Eich nun als er sich zwischen  
die beiden Streithähne stellte. Er machte sich Sorgen um Frau Ketchum die zusammen mit ihm her ge-  
kommen war als sie von den Vorfällen hörte. Sie hatte Angst noch mehr Menschen die sie liebt an   
Team Rocket zu verlieren. Sie und die anderen hatten damals mit ansehen müssen wie Ash vor ihren  
Augen von Team Rocket Boss Giovannie erschoßen wurde. Er wollte sie retten da Giovannie sie damals  
entführt hatte um Ash zu zwingen Team Rocket beizutreten, aber es endete alles damit das ASh hinter-  
rücks erschoßen wurde.   
  
"Gary ich bitte dich überleg es dir noch mal" flehte sie mit dem nun bedrückten Teanager.  
  
"Nun gut ich werde mich besser verhalten, aber ich will doch einfach nur dem Schwein das Ash getötet  
hat eins auswischen" gab Gary nach ein paar Minuten von sich. Diliah Ketchum und alle anderen fingen  
mit dem Gedanken an Ash an zu weinen.  
  
"Aber Ash ist nicht Tod" warf Mauzie in die nun Stille Runde.  
  
"WAs soll das heißen mein Sohn ist nicht tot, wo ist er dann" schluchste Diliah. Doch alle konnten   
sehen das ein kleiner Schimmer Hoffnung in ihren Augen leuchtete.  
  
"Soll das ein dummer Scherz sein, ich schwöre zu Gott dann werde ich etwas tun was ich für immer   
bereuhen werde" sagte Prof. Eich zornig. ER mussterte die drei Ex- Kriminellen mit einem Blick  
auf den Sogar ein Arbok stoltz gewesen wäre.  
  
ASh und Mauzie hatten eine leise Unterhaltung mit ihren Augen und im Schluß gewann Mauzie das Duell.  
  
"Jetzt hört aber mal auf, ich bin nicht tot" schrie Ash.  
  
Alle Augen lagen auf einmal auf ihm. Frau Ketchum sah aus als würde sie gleich Ohnmächtig.  
  
"Ash bist du es Wirklich" fragte die zitternde Mutter.  
  
"Ja MOm ich bin es Wirklich" sagte Ash als er auf sie zukam und die Sonnenbrille absetzte. Jetzt  
gab es keinen Zweifel mehr, es war ASh. Es gab nur einen Menschen mit solchen braunen Augen.  
  
"Ash..." schrie Dilia als sie ihrem todgeglaubten Sohn um den Hals viel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortzetzung folgt...  
  
  
  
  
A/N Und wieder ein Kapitel. Sagt mir bitte eure Meinung. Haltet die Augen auf den in den nächsten   
Tagen könnten noch zwei weitere Kapitel hier sein. Wenn einer einen bestimmten Wunsch hat soll er   
es mir schreiben dann versuche ich eure Wünsche und Vorstellungen einzubauen.   
  
Und noch einen ganz großen Dank an alle die mir ihre Meinung schreiben das hilft echt super beim  
schreiben. Ihr wißt schon wen ich meine also vielen Dank und ich hoffe meine Geschichten gefallen euch   
auch weiterhin.  
  
  
Also bis dann eure  
  
^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^ 


	7. kapitel 6

Dieses gilt für alle Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Pokemon gehört nicht mir  
sondern Nintendo Game Freak und anderen reichen Leuten. Also bitte verklackt  
mich nicht, das würde euch eh nichts bringen da ich arm wie 'ne Kirchenmaus  
bin. Ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur für eine kurze Zeit.  
  
@~~~~^-^ Viel Spaß beim lesen wünscht eure Ashura-chan ^-^~~~~@  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Die Rückkehr einer Legende   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Alter der Charaktere:  
  
Gary (17)  
Rocko (21)  
Misty (18)  
Dilia Ketchum (38)  
Professor Eich (67)  
  
Ash Ketchum aka der Schatten (17 1/2)   
  
  
  
Kapitel 5:  
  
  
  
Ash sah in die Gesichter seiner Freunde und in das Gesicht seiner Mutter. *Sie sehen nicht   
gerade erfreut aus mich zu sehen * .  
  
"Ash wenn du es wirklich bist, dann habe ich eine Frage die nur mein Sohn beantworten kann.  
Was solltest du jeden Tag wechseln" fragte die nun weinende Dilia Ketchum. *Ich weiß nicht  
mehr was ich noch denken soll. Noch vor fünf Minuten dachte ich, ich hätte den wichtigsten   
Menschen meines Lebens schon vor langer Zeit verloren*  
  
"Das ist einfach ich sollte immer meine du- weißt- schon- was wechseln. Meine Unterwäsche"   
war die Antwort.  
  
"Oh mein Gott Ash. Du bist es Wirklich" schrie Dilia Ketchum als sie ihren Sohn fest wie   
sie nur konnte an sich drückte.   
  
Misty, Rocko, Gary und Professor Eich sahen alle mit offenem Mund auf die Szene die sich   
vor ihnen offenbarte. Professor Eich hatte Tränen in den Augen und die anderen konnten es  
einfach nicht glauben das ich Freund immer noch unter den Lebenden wandelte. Es war einfach   
ein Wunder Ash nach sieben Jahren wieder zu sehen. Misty stand da und weinte. Ash und Misty   
waren damals ein Pärchen als er von Team Rocket Agenten entführt und später vor ihren Augen   
erschossen wurde. Sie hatte ihn damals geliebt und tat sie heute auch noch.   
  
Ash und seine Mutter hatten unterdessen ihre Umarmung gelöst. Doch Dilia lies Ashs Hand   
nicht los. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr von ihrem so lange tot geglaubten Sohn trennen. Sie   
sah so glücklich aus das alle anwesenden im Raum mit Sicherheit sagen konnten das sie vor   
Glück strahlte.   
  
"Ash" schrie Misty als sie sich aus ihrer Position neben dem Professor löste und auf ihn zu   
rannte. Ash sah kurz von seiner Mutter auf die er schon so lange in seinen Armen hallten   
wollte und erblickte Misty die noch schöner und lieblicher seit ihrem letzten Tag zusammen   
vor sieben Jahren geworden war und lächelte sie an.   
  
Ash löste sich von seiner Mutter und fing Misty in seinen Armen auf die schon seit Jahren   
danach riefen sie wieder zu halten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt......  
  
  
A/N Ich weiß dieses Kapitel war sehr kurz und ich habe euch mitten in der Geschichte hängen  
lassen. Doch ich hab gerade ne kleine Schreibkrise mit dieser Geschichte und musste diese   
Idee aus meinem Kopf kriegen. Ich verspreche euch das so bald ich kann den nächsten Teil   
schreibe.  
  
  
Eure   
  
^-^Ashura-chan^-^ 


End file.
